


No Matter What Position (I'm the Boss)

by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels
Summary: Eddie wants to try something new in the bedroom.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 664





	No Matter What Position (I'm the Boss)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/617163830370385920/hi-im-loving-all-of-your-911-fanfics-theyre

There were few things Eddie liked better than pressing his boyfriend against a wall and making out with him.

It was something he couldn’t do too often, seeing as Buck was loud and Christopher was a kid who didn’t know about sex yet but sure as hell wasn’t deaf. Right now, though, Christopher was still at school, they didn’t have to pick him up for an hour, and for once they had a goddamn day off.

“Jesus,” Buck mumbled, biting at Eddie’s lip like it had personally offended him (it probably had at some point, being attached to Eddie’s mouth and all). “Want you to fuck me.”

Eddie worked his hands up underneath Buck’s shirt, scratching lightly and delighting in the full-body shiver that Buck gave in response. They were grinding pretty damn heavily right now, Buck’s legs spread and Eddie more than happily settled between them, and he was tempted to just keep at it right here, kissing Buck, feeling the broad muscle of him, rutting against each other like teenagers until they came.

On the other hand… he did have something he’d been wanting to try. And the up-against-the-wall thing was for when they were trying to be quick and quiet, not for when they actually had time and privacy on their hands.

“Mmm, actually…” Eddie nipped at Buck’s jaw. “Other way around.”

“What?” Buck sounded breathless and Eddie could practically feel the wheels turning in Buck’s head.

“I…” Eddie kissed just under Buck’s jaw. “Want you…” He kissed Buck’s neck. “To…” Buck’s throat. “Fuck me.” Buck’s collarbone.

Buck was panting, straining against his jeans, his hands flexing helplessly around Eddie’s biceps. “Are—fuck are you sure?”

Eddie licked at Buck’s pulse point. “Pretty damn sure. Let’s get you on the bed.”

Buck was like a goddamn puppy tripping over his damn feet hurrying to obey. Eddie rolled his eyes fondly as he followed, undoing his pants and pulling his shirt up over his head as he did so. No matter how many times they did this, he never failed to get a little jolt in his chest at seeing how eager Buck was, how enthusiastic and _into_ this he was—and with Eddie? When Buck could have any damn person he wanted with his giving heart and easy smile?

It didn’t make a lick of sense but Eddie was done looking gift horses in the mouth.

He crawled over Buck, kissing him, and reached around for the lube and condoms. “But—are you _sure_?” Buck repeated. He was lazily stroking his cock, and he looked so fucking pretty, all flushed and biting his lip like that, and Eddie was really fucking tempted to slide inside him…

But no. Nope, he wanted to try being on the bottom, dammit, and he was determined.

He slung a leg over, straddling Buck, who took the lube from him nervously. “What if I…”

“Oh my God.” The effort it took not to roll his eyes was fucking insane. “Buck. You’re going to be fine. C’mere.”

Buck relaxed the second that Eddie started kissing him. “Unless you want me to do it myself and you can watch…”

Buck groaned, his hand sliding down Eddie’s back, grabbing his ass as if out of instinct. Eddie laughed into the kiss, flicking his tongue over Buck’s lower lip, teasing him. “I’ll take that as a no?”

“Yeah,” Buck agreed, and Eddie spread his legs, taking Buck’s wrist in his hand.

“Start slow.”

“I did sleep with a lot of women before you, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Eddie pulled Buck’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it. “Mmm. But you like being a good boy for me, and I want to take my time.”

Buck made one of those surprised little noises that sounded punched out of him, and Eddie grinned savagely, forcing himself to exhale and relax as he felt Buck’s slicked-up finger sliding inside.

“Good,” Eddie murmured, right up against Buck’s mouth. Buck’s eyes searched his face with this look of awe that Eddie knew for a fact he didn’t deserve, but craved anyway. Sometimes, in his darker moments, he worried it was selfish of him to keep Buck, to keep this man who gave and wanted affection so much and so easily.

Then he saw Buck looking at him like this, kissing him with reverence, following Eddie’s every order, and he knew—whether he deserved Buck or not, Buck _wanted_ him, and that was all that mattered.

Buck curled his finger inside of him and Eddie tightened instinctively, forcing himself to relax a second later. It felt… weird, odd, to have something inside of him there, but it was starting to feel better, starting to feel good.

“I don’t know how you let me do this to you,” Buck murmured. “Fuck, Eddie, you’re—you’re so—fuck.”

He slid his hand around the back of Buck’s head, guiding him, licking into his mouth. “Because you’re good to me. That’s how.” So good. Sometimes, Eddie worried, too good.

Buck groaned and twisted his finger in and out, his hips twitching up even though the only had empty air to find. “Christ. Can I…”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Just the one finger wasn’t enough anymore. He wanted more, wanted a bit of a stretch, wanted to feel _satisfied._

Buck slid a second finger in, scissoring them, trying to be fucking courteous and get Eddie prepped, like the sweet stupidly thoughtful person he always claimed he wasn’t.

“I’m not gonna break, Buck.” Eddie tugged at Buck’s lip and shoved back against his fingers. “C’mon. I want to actually feel it tomorrow.”

“Motherfucker.” Buck thrust his fingers in with a little harder, twisting them just so, and Eddie’s body lit up like fuckin’ Christmas.

“Shit.” He ground down on Buck’s fingers. “Again, fuck, do that again.”

Buck grinned, doing exactly as he was told, his gaze darting all over Eddie’s face. _Fuck._ It felt—yeah, that was why Buck squirmed and whimpered all the time when Eddie was fucking him. Eddie wasn’t stupid, he knew what the prostate was, but knowing about it (and knowing how to use it to turn Buck into a begging wreck) was different from feeling it. His body felt like it was sparking with electricity.

Buck looked like he was seeing a fucking revelation as he fucked Eddie on his fingers, his mouth open in a half-smile, his face flushed like he was the one getting fucked.

“Add a third,” Eddie ordered. Buck was impatient and so sometimes Eddie only prepped him on two, but Buck was also fucking used to this by now and Buck’s cock was… proportionate to the rest of him. Eddie was not going to end up as one of those embarrassing 9-1-1 calls he’d had to go on in his time just because he was a little too eager.

Buck groaned and kissed him frantically, his free hand gripping Eddie’s hip tight enough to bruise. Eddie kept his hand in Buck’s hair, guiding Buck down to his neck, arching up as Buck sucked what was sure to be a viciously large hickey. Fuck, yes. He rolled his hips, his spine feeling like it was melting, hot and warm and nothing but pleasure.

“You’re doing so well,” he growled, tugging lightly on Buck’s hair. “So good for me, so good.”

Buck whined, high in the back of his throat, and Eddie could feel Buck’s cock jerking against his thigh, Buck’s chest heaving against his. Eddie grinned breathlessly. Didn’t matter what position they were in, Buck was a sucker for praise.

“Can I?” Buck asked, his voice raw and rough. “Please, can I—is it okay, are you—can I—”

“Yeah, yeah you can, you did so well for me.” He pushed Buck back onto the bed and braced himself as Buck rolled the condom on. Hmm.

Eddie batted Buck’s hand away, squeezing the base of his cock, and Buck’s entire body jerked. “ _Fuck_.”

“Can’t have you coming too soon.”

“You’re an asshole, did you know that? You’re a complete— _ohJesusmotherfucking—”_ Buck’s sentence changed course as Eddie sank down onto him.

Fuck, okay, that was a stretch. He could see why Buck liked it, though. That feeling of being filled, stretched, felt _good._ He didn’t understand why someone would want a cock in them for the entirety of an hour-long nap (and that had been a fun adventure, if you replaced ‘fun’ with ‘heart stopping’ and ‘adventure’ with ‘terror’ because Christopher had come home early while they were still napping in bed) the way certain people, namely the guy currently under him, did, but yeah, it felt pretty fucking good.

Eddie focused on breathing, his gaze going unfocused and then snapping back into focus again as he adjusted and relaxed into it. Buck had done a good job—he didn’t feel worried about it being too much or hurting him—but it was still new, still a bit weird around the edges, and he wasn’t going to risk it.

Buck was practically vibrating beneath him by the time Eddie planted his hands on Buck’s chest and pushed himself up, then slowly lowered himself back down. “Stay,” he ordered, and Buck nodded, even as his gaze zeroed in on the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Eddie’s body.

Shit, yeah, that was really good. Eddie forced himself to keep it slow and not to push himself too far, too fast. Buck whimpered.

A ghost of a smile flitted across Eddie’s face. “Yeah, knew you’d like that.” He pushed himself up until only the head of Buck’s cock was in him, then pushed himself back down.

Buck’s moan bounced off the bedroom walls. His nails dug into Eddie’s thighs, his flush reaching all the way down to his chest. “I wanna… please, Eddie, I want…”

“I know what you want.” Eddie pushed himself up and then lowered himself back down, a little faster this time. Mmm, yeah, the burn was blurring away and it was all turning into one slick glide. “And you’ll get it, but not yet.”

Buck’s head fell back against the pillow and he pouted shamelessly. “Eddie…”

“If you complain, I’ll stay just like this.” He sank all the way down and then stayed there, his thighs burning, and stroked his cock. “Use you just like this, get myself off. And you won’t get to come at all.”

Buck visibly choked. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Buck swallowed. “I’ll be good.”

Eddie pecked him on the lips. “That’s what I thought. You get to fuck me when I’m good and ready for you to.”

Buck’s fingers flexed around his thighs, but he stayed good and still as Eddie used him, tested out slightly different angles, different speeds, pushing himself until his body was buzzing and his head felt like it was floating slightly outside of him somewhere. God, it felt good, felt _powerful_ , being in control like this, deciding on the pace, using Buck for his pleasure.

He could see Buck biting down on his lip, struggling to keep from begging. God, he really was so good for him.

Eddie dragged his nails down Buck’s chest and Buck arched up, gasping, eyes dark and wide. Hottest fuckin’ man in the world. And he was Eddie’s. “Go on then.” He reached up, cupping Buck’s cheek, dragging his thumb across Buck’s plush mouth. “You’ve been good for me, go ahead, fuck me.”

Buck didn’t have to be told twice. He rolled them over, his hands landing with a soft _thump_ on either side of Eddie’s head, and he practically dove into Eddie, his face tucked into the curve of Eddie’s neck, his hips working frantically.

Oh, fuck, yes, _fuck,_ this—this was fucking good, this was—holy fucking shit. Buck had clearly been paying attention to which angles had made Eddie’s body seize up with pleasure and he was replicating those angles now even as he moaned against Eddie’s hot, sweat-slick skin.

Eddie wrapped his arms around him, dragged his palms up and down Buck’s back, soothing him as much as he was holding on. He loved when Buck got like this, desperate and strung-out, chasing his high and all because of Eddie. He only let Eddie bring him to this point, to this _brink,_ and only with Eddie did he let go. It was a rush like none other.

And this angle was fucking perfect, Jesus Christ. Buck couldn’t come just from his prostate, he needed his cock stroked (and oh, what fun Eddie’d had with that knowledge), but Eddie was starting to suspect—holy fuck, yeah he was—fuck, fuck, _fuck–_

He seized up a final time as his circuits fried, his nails digging into Buck’s skin, his legs jerking like he’d been hit with a live wire.

Okay, yup, definitely able to come untouched, that was a fun new tidbit.

Buck made a noise like he’d been wounded, shaking hard all over, his thrusts turning erratic. Eddie realized he’d clenched around Buck’s cock as he’d come and he did it again. Buck bit down hard on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Eddie started up a rhythm, even as the feeling of Buck inside him started to feel like too much, like overstimulation. “C’mon, come for me, take what you need. Fuckin’ love you like this, come on, show me how much you like it.”

Buck gave a whimper that turned into a long moan, his hips slapping hard against Eddie as his body went stiff and he came.

“Good,” Eddie praised, petting him. “Good, good boy. You did so well.”

Buck managed to roll to the side a little, nuzzling Eddie like an oversized cat. “You feel so _good_.”

“Glad to hear it. From all that begging I thought you absolutely hated it.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Buck tied off the condom and threw it in the trash, curling right back up against Eddie again. “How much time we got?”

Eddie glanced at the bedside clock. “Another half an hour.”

“Mmm. Nap…” Buck was already half-asleep.

Eddie stroked his fingertips over the curve of Buck’s shoulder. God, Buck was so good, no matter what Eddie wanted or asked of him.

He only hoped he was just as good in return.


End file.
